the beast and princess
by rae in
Summary: sebuah kerajaan yang melakukan kompetisi untuk penduduknya... dengan 3 syarat yaitu wajah yang tampang/cantik, memiliki suara yang indah, dan skill dance  the couple EUNHAE  -


**the beast and princess ~part 1~**

**Sebelumnya maaf kalau ada kesalahan bahasa dan jika critanya jelek + nggak nyambung**

**GOMAWO ^^**

**Author: han rae in**

Cast : EunHae, KyuMin

~the beast and princess ~

Ini kisah tentang seorang putri dari kerajaan Bojong kenyot (maaf namanya jelek) putri ini bernama Eunhyuk. Putri dari pasangan KyuMin (kyuhyun dan Sungmin). Mereka hidup sangat bahagia sekali. Mereka sangat suka yang namanya menyanyi dan menari.

Suatu hari mereka mengadakan kompetisi menyanyi dan menari,siapa yang menang bisa mendapatkan hadiah jutaan won. Mereka menyelenggarakannya dihalaman kerajaan. Syarat utamanya pertama ganteg/cantik , ke2 pintar nyanyi dan ke3 pintar menari.

Satu demi satu peserta dipanggil untuk menunjukan bakatnya. Tapi tak ada yang masuk daftar persyaratan, dan akhirnya peserta terakhir maju menunjukan bakatnya. Pemuda tersebut memeliki wajah yang buruk. Sampai-sampai sang raja Kyuhyun menyuruhnya pulang.

"hi, kau tidak pantas mengikuti kompetisi ini. Lebih baik anda pulang" teriak Raja Kyuhyun.

"Rajaku, saya ingin menunjukan bakatku ini"ucap pemuda ini.

"tidak lebih baik kamu pulang saja"bentaknya lagi.

"ayahanda, jangan lah kau bersikap egois seperti itu. Kasihan dia, silahkan kamu tunjukan bakatmu" ucap putri Eunhyuk menenangkan ayahnya.

"baik tuan putri" ucap pemuda buruk rupa itu sambil membungkukan badan.

Raja Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan menuruti permintaan putri nya itu. Pemuda itu mundur 2 langkah dan dia mulai menyanyi dan menari. Suara dan tariannya sangat indah. Putri Eunhyuk sangat terpesona dengan suara dan tariannya itu. Pemuda itu akhirnya selesai menunjukan bakatnya itu.

"bravo.. suara yang bagus dan tarian yang indah" puji putri eunhyuk sambil bertepuk tangan.

"terima kasih tuan putri" ucap sang pemuda dengan memberi senyumnya sambil membukukan setengah badan.

Raja Kyuhyun berdiri dan berbicara. "terima kasih karna anda sudah datang dan menunjukan bakat anda, sekarang anda boleh pulang"

"tapi, apa saya berhasil dalam kompetisi ini?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan nada yang lirih.

"anda tahu syarat pertama dari kompetisi ini, wajah harus ganteng/cantik. Walaupun syarat ke2 dan ke3 sudah kamu penuhi"jelas sang raja sambil berdiri.

"tap…tapi, itu tidak adil.."ucap sang pemuda kepotong sesaat sang raja menuruh pengawalnya mengusir pemuda itu. Putri Eunhyuk yang melihatnya merasa kasihan.

"ayahanda, janganlah kamu seperti itu oleh pemuda ini. Dia mempunyai bakat yang sangat menakjubkan" ucap putri Eunhyuk memohon pada ayahanda.

"tidak anakku, dia tidak memenuhi syarat yang telah di tentukan oleh istana"kata sang raja mengelus kepala putrinya.

"tapi ayah.."ucap sang putri terpotong.

"sudahlah tuan putri, saya menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Rupa saya memang tidak tampan tetapi sebenarnya saya yang asli tidak seperti ini. Saya telah di kutuk oleh seorang penyihir dari hutan terlarang di desa yang tidak jauh dari desa asalku. Sebab saya telah melanggar perintah seorang kakek tua yang sangat di hormati. Apa anda tau tentang kakek Teuki?"Tanya pemuda itu terhadap sang raja dan sang putri.

"hmmm… saya tahu tentang dia. Dia adalah kakek teuki yang sangat di hormati didesa sebelah sana. Dia mempunyai seorang cucu yang bernama kangin. Pelanggaran seperti apa yang kamu lakukan sehingga kamu seperti ini" Tanya sang raja yang sekarang bawaanya tenang.

"saya telah melewati hutan terlarang yang dalam nya dihuni oleh penyihir yang mengubah wajah seseorang yang masuk ke hutan tersebut menjadi buruk rupa"jelas sang pemuda.

"oh, seperti itu. Tapi walaupun seperti itu kamu tidak dapat menang dalam kompetisi ini" ucap sang raja, yang tidak mengubah keputusannya.

Putri Eunhyuk mulai berbicara kepada sang raja untuk mempertimbangkannya lagi.

"ayahanda, bagaimana jika kita menerimanya. Sementara kita mencari tahu ramuan untuk menghancurkan sihir itu. Mungkin saja dia tidak seburuk yang sekarang kita lihat. Karna kita jarang menemukan orang yang mempunyai bakat seindah dia."

"tapi, apa yang kamu bicarakan itu bisa kamu buktikan?"Tanya sang raja.

"iya, ayahanda.. saya dapat membuktikannya"ucap sang putri. Putri Eunhyuk memiliki kebaikan hati yang selalu di dambakan oleh orang lain.

"anda kami terima, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Karna kami harus mencari ramuan untuk menghilangkan sihir itu. Dan jika rupa asli anda tidak setampan yang kami inginnkan anda dapat mengangkat kaki dari Negara ini"ucap sang raja.

"terima kasih rajaku"ucap sang pemuda sambil berlutut di depan sang raja. Raja kyuhyun menyuruhnya berdiri.

"nama anda siapa?"Tanya sang putrid menghampiri sang pemuda.

"nama saya donghae" ucap sang pemuda.

**To be continued**


End file.
